Naruto of the Ansatsuken
by nobodyekg
Summary: When the Yondiame sealed the Kyubi no Yoko in Naruto, Naruto was taken away by his friend Ryu. To live and train.M for later STxN Naruto Harem.
1. Prologue

**Discaimer: I don't own any part of Naruto or Street Fighter**

* * *

October 10

"Hokage-sama, the fox is breaking through the city walls and your wife, Kushina-sama, has unfourantly died during childbirth" with this said the ANBU handed the Hokage his son and disappear into the shadows. When the ANBU left, the other occupent in the room made himself visible.

"I'm sorry about Kushina-san, Minato-san," said the figure.

"Don't worry about it Ryu-san," Minato stated. An uncomfortable silence followed." Ryu-san, I have a favor to ask of you..."

" I already know what you're going to ask, and yes I would be glad to take care of umm..."

"Oh sorry." the Hokage stated with a red face."His name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." With that said Namikaze Minato went to seal the Kyubi no Yoko in his son who would become one of the greatest martial artist of all time.

**Time skip:6 years**

Outside of an old dojo on a mountain in Japan, stood a 6 year old blond boy sparring with a, what seemed to be, 10 year girl in her school uniform. On the steps of said dojo sat three figures, one of the figures was a man with black hair in a white gi with a black belt wearing a white headband, the one setting next to him was a long blond haired man in a bright red gi with a black belt, and the figure was a girl wearing a salior fuku, which was predomnantly colored red with a little white, with a blue bola tie with blond hair in oversized ringlets.

Now back to the two sparring, the blond boy had spikey hair with a white headband in a red-orange gi with a blue belt and the girl was wearing a salior fuku, which consisted of a white top with blue for the collar with a ble short cut skirt. "Come on, Naruto-kun, show me..." she was stopped a the boy, Naruto, swepped her feet out from under her and as she fell spun so his shin when into her medsection.

Naruto stood up with his hands behind his head, eyes closed, and grinning. "What's the matter Sakura-chan?That was my all." Naruto opened his eyes to see the girl, Sakura, rushing at him at full speed. 'Oh shot.(remember 6 year old) Sakura jumped and spinned in midair to hit Naruto in his chest with her heel. As she spun, she landed facing Naruto and threw a left jab, followed by a right jab, continued with a left hook, and finished with a right back elbow to Naruto jaw. The short combo seemed to knock Naruto out because he went down and didn't get back up or complain about some kind of pain.

The man with black hair was about to go check on the boy, but was stoped by the blond haired man. " He's fine, Ryu," he stated. "He's just a little rattled, that all." True to the man'sword, Naruto slowly got back to his feet.

"Heh, that was a good one, Sakura-chan. You almost got me there."

"If thats so," Sakura started. "Maybe I should have aimed for your head and not your jaw,"she finished with a smile that promised a great deal of pain. All Naruto could do was gulp in fear of what his big mouth just got him into. Sakura rushed, slowly at first but picked up speed, at Naruto. As Sakura was running, Naruto dropped into a stance the two man knew all to well. When Sakura reached Naruto, she stopped by the blond haired man; while Naruto was stopped by Ryu, who delieved a swift knee to his medsection to knock the wind out of him.

"Naruto, where did you learn that?" Ryu asked the boy trying to regain his breath.

"I ... copied it,... when I ... saw you and Ken-ojiki(Uncle Ken) ... were sparring." Naruto finish still trying to gain his breath. Ryu and Ken were amazed that someone could learn the Hadouken.

"Well no harm, no foul. Right Ryu." Ken stated. Ryu nodded still dumbfounded that a kid could copy the Hadouken, even if they had no training to manipulate their ki(not killer intent). " Well, I got to get back to Eliza, or she'll kill me for being late."

Naruto finally getting his breath back shouted, "Bye Ken-oijki. Karin-chan you've been quiet. Are you alright?"

Karin, the blond haired girl, smiled and said, " Yes, Naruto-kun. It just ... Nevermind, beside I got home."

"Oh, okay. Bye Karin-chan. Hey Sakura- chan you hungry cause I am."

**Time skip:5 years**

Naruto and Sakura can be seen setting on the steps of the old dojo awaiting their sensei's return." Kura-chan when do you think Ryu-otousan is going to return. I promised him if he didn't return a week after the World Warrior Tournament's end, I would go to the Elemental Countries."

**Flashback:2 months**

Naruto and Sakura enter the main room of the dojo." Ah, Naruto, Sakura, now the reason I called you two is because I am go to participate in the first World Warrior Tournament hosted by the 'God of Muay Thai' Sagat. The main reason I'm tell you this because Naruto if I do not return in 1 weeks time after the Tournament's end; I want you to go to Konoha and fulfill my promise, okay?"

**Flashback within a flashback:6 years**

Ryu walks into Naruto room with a crest and said, "Naruto, I have something to tell you, and its about your real parents. You see Naruto you are from the Elemental Countries, and father was the leader of a village named Konohagakure." Recieving a nod, Ryu continuned, "Now in this crest, there are four scrolls one from your father, two contain techniques or jutsu that your parents used, and the last scroll is the basics on what you would learn in the Ninja Academy."

"Ryu-otousan why do I need to know this?" "Because Naruto to become a shinobi you need to be able to use chakra, and before you ask why again. I promise a man by the name of Sarutobi Zhi(wisdom) that once you become of age to become a shinobi I would take back there." With this said Ryu handed Naruto the crest and sat ;on th floor in front of Naruto. Naruto opened the crest and true to Ryu's word there were four scroll. He toke out the scroll that was label _'To Naruto'_

_ Dear hitorimusuka_(only son)

_ Naruto, I'm sorry that your never know your mother or father, but this must __be to protoct the villagers. I sure Ryu-dono has told you who I am. If not, let me __interduce myself. I'm Namikaze Minato and your mother's name is Uzumaki __Kushina. The reason you won't know me or Kushina-chan is because I'm going __to die from sealing the Kyubi no Yoko, and from my understanding your mother __died during childbirth._

_ Now I know that you never met me or your mother, but I want you to know __that we loved you very much. Now Ryu-dono is probably giving you the scrolls __to train with but only open my scroll when you become a genin. Now get out __there and make me proud. Become a great man, my hitorimusuka._

_ Love your Otousan._

**Both flashbacks end**

**Timeskip 3 days(end of the week after the tournament)**

"Well, Kura-chan I'm off to the Elemental Counties." Naruto said as he pasted Sakura who looked in a daze. "Kura-chan are you alright?"

"Yeah, well I'm leaving to search for Ryu-sensei," she stated walking out the gate of the dojo. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck, you're going to need it to find him." That was the last words thatshared before they left the dojo.Naruto on his way to Konoha, and Sakura to find Ryu.

* * *

The Elemental Countries are, in this story, part of the world and is located in the waters under China and Japan.


	2. Konoha, rivals, and fanclubs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Street Fighter**

* * *

2 weeks after Naruto arrived on the Elemental Countries, we found our blond hero; lost beyond belief. 'Oh man, that old man told me to head down this road and I would reach Konoha. All I've seen was that group of bandits I stopped from raping those girls.' 

**Flashback: 4 days ago**

'Man this some serious bullshit. I wish Kura-chan was here, aleast a would know where was going.' "Man, I'm so hungr...," Naruto was knocked out of his sem-rant.by a loud scream. " What in the hell was that?! I better go check it out."

Elsewhere:the location of the scream

"Ah man, we scored this time 6 beautiful girls," a man from the circle that inclosed the 6 girls. "Think you wou..."

" Hey what are you people doing to girls?" Naruto asked already know the answer.

"We plan on having some fun wit..." The man was stopped by a flying kick to his face.

"People like you have no right to live," was all Naruto said before dropping into the Hadouken stance and started to channel his ki into his palms. It don't take long for the man to notice that this was no ordinary kid, but before they could run Naruto shouted "HADOUKEN." With this, a large orb came flying at four of them. When it hit, all that could be seen was the dirt the attack kicked up. When it did clear, all four of the men were either unconscious or on the edge.

The following was heard, "What the hell are you." "That kid's a monster." "We should get the fuck out of here." The rest agreeded, picked up their wounded, and a got the hell out of Dodge.

"Well that was easy. I hope everyone stronger than those wusses. So, are you all okay?" Naruto asked as he turned around. The girls all looked at him with dreamy eyes.**(Naruto is still wearing the red-orange gi but his muscle structure is sort-of-like Gohan when he fought Cell)**

Finally, one of the girls answered, "Yes we're fine but who are you?"

"Normally one would give their own name before the other's but my is Naruto. By the way what are your names?"

"I'm Aiko," said the girl. "I'm Hikari," said a black haired girl. "I'm Masami," said a blond haired girl. "I'm Ran," said a brunette girl. "I'm Natsumi," said a girl with silver hair. "Yuriko my name," the last girl, another blond, said.

"Well, it's good know that you're safe, but do you know where I can get something to eat? I'm starving!" This was followed with a groan that came Naruto stomach. The girls all started laughing and giggling before take Naruto to get something to eat.

**Flashback end**

Coming back to the present Naruto pulled out his ipod**(gift from Karin,start of the rivalry between Sakura and Karin) **and started to listen to one of his favorite song You Wouldn't Know by Hellyeah

18 wheels are rolling,  
18 wheels are crushing,  
Me down,  
Running me down  
Cars are crashing  
Cars are crashin, all around me  
Running me down,

All my days are numbered,  
All my days are grey,  
All my skies are covered,  
All my ends are frayed,

You couldn't be, you couldn't be me even if you wanted to,  
Everything I've been through. You wouldn't know  
Live your life, soaking up all my sunshine,  
And smile your whole life,  
I wouldn't know

Lightning's crashin'  
Thunder's rolling all around me,  
Bringin me down  
Stars are falling,  
Fires lighting all around me,  
Burning me down

All my days are numbered,  
All my days are grey,  
All my skies are covered,  
All my ends are frayed,

You couldn't be, you couldn't be me even if you wanted to,  
Everything I've been through. You wouldn't know  
Live your life, soaking up all my sunshine,  
And smile your whole life,  
I wouldn't know

Feels like I'm falling down,  
Inside a fever rising,  
Buried my life deep in the ground,  
Left my existence lying, so lets go

By the time the song was over, Naruto could see the gates of Konoha. As he grew closer, he put his ipod in the backpack**(or whatever the thing that Ryu carries is)**.When he reached the gate, two men stopped him. "Halt,state your name and reason for being here?" was all the man asked.

"I'm Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and I wish to speak with the Hokage."

The man went wide-eyed before saying, "Sorry, Naruto-sama**(remember his the Yondaime kid)**, sorry to keep you waiting."

"Don't worry about it," Naruto stated, with a wave, as he walked through the gate.'So this is Konoha. Hmm seem pretty nice, but not as good as the mountains' pondered Naruto completely oblivious to all the dreamy looks he was getting from his soon-to-be fanclub. Naruto contiuned walking down the road the big tower in the middle of the village, which is where, he guessed, the Hokage was.

"Excuse me sir, you need an appointment." stated the secretary.

"Well, I sort-of-do. My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and he..."

"Oh Naruto-sama, please go right in. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Okay but miss please don't call me -sama it's way to formal for my taste, jishi**(secretary)**-dono(1)." Naruto finished and turned around completely missing the woman blush. Naruto walked up the stairs to the Hokage office. Naruto was about to reach for the door handle, when the door opened revealing to beautiful women. The first had black hair with red eyes in skirt-shirt made out of what seemed to be white and red bandanges. The other had purple or lavander colored hair with whitish eyes in a tan trenchcoat, fishnet shirt and shorts, with a brown skirt.

The two were looking at the boy in front of them. He had spikey blond hair with blue eyes in a red-orange gi with black ninja sandals. He had more muscles than some men they knew. Even though they continued walking they both wondered who that boy was.

Naruto entered the office to see an old man seating behind the table. "Hey oji-san, do you know a man by the name of Sarutobi Zhi?"

"Yes that would be me, and you would be?"

"Oh sorry my name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. I was told by Ryu-otousan that I should come to see you to become a shinobi."

"Ah it's good to finely meet Minato-dono's son, but wait one second before continuing. Anko-san, Kurenai-san would you two please join us." Naruto turned to see the same two women that left before him enter the room again. " Now would you please to me why you two were eavesdropping on our conversion.

"We're sorry Hokage-sama. We were just curiosity of who this boy was." Kurenai said, afraid she might offended the Hokage or the boy.

"Kurenai-dono, if wanted to know my name, all you had to do was ask. Same goes for you, Anko-dono." Naruto stated with smile to know it was okay. Naruto was about to leave when Sarutobi coughed to get his attention.

"Naruto-kun, I need you to go the Ninja Academy,okay." Naruto comfirmed his responds with need and question.

"Umm, could tell me where the academy is?" Naruto asked slightly embarrassed.

"We're show you where it is, right Anko-chan" Kurenai said looking at Anko.

"Yeah kid and maybe you tell us about yourself."

"Okay, Anko-dono. By the way, thanks."

"Oh Naruto-kun, you'll need this to get into the class without problems."The Hokage threw a scroll which Naruto caught with ease. "And Naruto-kun, please come by after the academy."The three started down the stairs and out the door of the tower. Naruto was tell them about Ryu, Ken, Sakura, Karin, Japan, Thailand, and America. By the time they reached the academy, Naruto had told a good portion of his life. As Naruto left the group, he feel the looks he was getting from the girl in the academy, and need least to say, he was slightly afraid of the girls at that point

As he entered the academy, he searched for the right room. When he opened the door, he voiced, "Excuse me, but are you Iruka-san"

"Yes I am, and you would be..."

"The new guy, here's the scroll from the Hokage." Naruto lobbed the scroll to Iruka, who inturn caught it.

"Well, Naruto take a seat by umm... Yagyu Akane**(I don't own Onimusha Dawn Of Dreams) **would you please raise your hand." A hand was raised in the back right corner. "Okay that is where you will be sitting, but first I need to teach your skills.Uchiha Sasuke, please come to the front of the class." A boy with a blue shirt and white shirts stood up and walked to the front of the class. "Okay this is a Taijutsu match, no Nin or Genjutsus. Okay, hajime."

"You should just give up, dope. You can't beat an Uchiha." Sasuke said with his fangirl**(small in numbers) **cheering him on.

"Hmm... I was not even going to care about this fight but there is just something about you that pisses me off. So prepare yourself Uchiha!" Naruto charged at Sasuke before jumping up into the air; stuck one leg down, and the other leg at a 90 degree angle with the first leg. Then began to spin like a top. Sasuke got caught by about 5 kicks before he was knocked away.

"What the hell was that, dobe?!"

"That was the Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku**(2)**, and this is..." Naruto charged once again, but instead of jumping he ducked low, threw an uppercut and jumped into it. Sasuke was struck and sent flying backwards as well as up."... the Shoryuken**(3)**" Need least to say Sasuke was not getting up any time soon. "There, now I going to go sit down." He walked up the stair and plobbed down by Akane.

The rest of the academy day past without interest, expect for the fact he now had 3 rival; Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee, and Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto returned to the Hokage tower to see what he wanted. "Well, Naruto-kun, it seems you made quite a impression. But the reason I called you here is because you inherent the Namikaze estate." The Hokage threw Naruto the keys to the estate and gave him direction to were it was.

Naruto arrived at the estate to found it was in the rich district, and the fact it was a mansion. "WOW! I LIVE HERE NOW!" Naruto rushed to the estate to find a man with long black hair in a whith kimono. "Umm... who are you and what are you doing here."

"I should be asking you that question," the man stated calmly.

"This is where I live now. My dad apparently owned this before he died. Well I'm going to bed. I'm tried as hell. So goodnight, Hyuga-san." Naruto walked away to leave the man in his thoughts. 'Man, the academy was boring as hell. I should oji-san if I could graduate early. Ah well, I hope Kura-chan is okay.' With this Naruto drafted into a slumber.

* * *

1. Dono is the ultimate sign of repected and in the Rurouni Kenshin manga, Kenshin addresses women with the dono suffix 

2.Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku Hurrican Kick

3.ShoryukenDragon Punch

Now should Naruto gratuate early with Neji, Lee, and Tenten, or should he gratuate with the rookie 9. If he does gratuate should he be with Gai or an OC team.


	3. Enter the Satsui no Hadou and the Kyubi

**To answer phoenix-hanyou question, the Sakura from the first chapter is not Haruno Sakura. This Sakura has brown hair.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or Street Fighter**

**

* * *

****Timeskip:6 months**

Naruto wake up thinking 'I wish my body would let me sleep a little longer.' Glancing over to the clock to see it was only 4:45. 'I might as well go train.' Now to catch up with Naruto, he not only created a Shoryuken attack called Shoryuken Renda**(1), **but created a new style called the Shuurai**(2)**, that is totally embedded in chakra and not ki,and a new Hadouken called Rensha Hadouken**(3)**. But he still wore that red orange gi with the white headband, but he had the kanji for kaze, hayashi, hi, and yama on the back of the top. Naruto rushed out of his house to a random training ground, completely forget that the estate had a training ground on it. When Naruto closed in on a training ground, he heard a battle cry from it. He rushed hoping to see a fight, only to find a boy that he seen from the academy. "Hey that's that Rock Lee guy," Naruto said quietly to himself. "Maybe he'll let me train with him." Naruto walked out into the clearing to notice that Lee was completely absorbed in hitting the training post as long as he could. Naruto then noticed that Lee's knuckles were bleeding, he yelled, "Yo, Lee you might want to stop."

Lee turned to see Naruto standing there, stopped punching and turned to leave excepting to get called a freak just like the other said. "Yo Lee, were you going? I was wondering of you want to train with me." Naruto finished hope it found out why Lee would just leave.

Lee turned again to Naruto wondering why one of the strongest and most popular students at the academy wanted to train with him, the least popular guy in the academy. "Why would want to do that?" Lee asked.

"Why, you ask. Hmm... because I want someone to train with. Its boring training all be your lonesome. So what do you say man, want to spar?" Naruto asked slipping into stance that was similar to a boxer's stance. Lee answered by slipping in to a basic academy Taijutsu stance. Lee rushed Naruto expecting that Shoryuken, but it never came. Naruto grabbed Lee in a Muay Thai clinch and drove his knee into Lee side. When Naruto knocked the wind out of Lee, he pushed Lee off, elbowed him in the gut, backhanded his jaw, sweeped a leg off the ground. Naruto then stood back up, punched Lee in the jaw, then in the gut, kicked him in the face, and finished it with a Shoryuken shouting "Shoryuken Renda."**(If you want to know what I'm trying to describe go to Youtube, type in DBZ MSI Stupid MF AMV and watch when Gohan fights Buu.)** Lee did a backflip, went through a tree, and landed on his stomach. "Oh shit maybe, I overdid it. Yo Lee, are you okay, man?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Cause you just went through a tree."**(For the ones that get it here a cookie.)**

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why were you being so kind to me? Most people would have made fun of me because I can't use chakra."

"Why, you ask. Because you train harder than most people at the academy, that includes that teachers. Hold on a second, I want to check you're ki reserves." Naruto concentrated just like Ryu tought him. "No way, dude. Lee your ki rivals mine."

Lee was shocked and confused. "What is this ki thing you're talking about?" Lee asked.

"Oh sorry. Well ki is an energy like chakra but can have a devestating effect on your opponent and even you if you screw up. You know what, why don't I just show you." Naruto turned to face the training post. He then stood sideways to the post, seperated his feet and cupped his hands. Naruto started to channel his ki into his palms; his breathing slowed. An orb started to appear in his palms; before long, lightning was jumping around him.**(If you've seen Street Fighter 2 the movie you'll know what I'm talking about)** Naruto thrusted his arms fronted shouting, "Hadouken!" The blast contacted with the post and obliterated the post.

Lee was about to cheer when he noticed that Naruto was breathing heavily. "Naruto-san, are you okay?"

"Yeah, its just that attack takes alot out of me to use. Lee, I going to leave you to your train, but remember this, no amount of training matters if you don't believe in yourself." 'I can't believe I'm quoting Ryu-otousan.' Naruto turned and left to leave Lee to his training unknowing that his word had left a mark on Lee.

As Naruto was leaving, he heard what sounded like someone crying. "Wonder whats going on?" Naruto closed in on the crying to see another person from the academy, the girl he began to have a crush on, Hyuga Hinata. Naruto walked closer to hear her mumbling something. As he grew even closer, he made out what she was saying and it sounded like "I really am worthless."

"Hinata-dono, why are you saying that?" Naruto asked with worry and concern in his eyes.

"Because... its true, nobody needs... me. Nobody cares... about me." Hinata answered still crying.

Naruto could feel the lonelyness in her voice. It tore him apart to hear something like that come out of someone as kind as Hinata. Then it fulled him with anger, for the very same reason. He was going to make that person pay, bigtime. He kneeled down and wraped his arms around her, whispering "You mean something to me, and I'll the person pay for doing this to you." They stay like this for at least 10 minutes, until Naruto was sure that Hinata had stopped crying. "Hinata-dono, I want you to tell me who been saying that and why they have."

"My otousan and because I'm no good at our family's style." Naruto was once again consumed with rage that her father had said those things to her.

"Hinata-dono, I'll help you train, but only if you promise to never listen to that son of a b..."

"Would you be talking about me, Naruto-san." Hiashi asked appearing from behind a tree. Naruto, consumed with rage, charged Hiashi, before jumping into the air, and began to spin. Hiashi simiply Shunshined to dodge the attack. "Now where is the Naruto that defeated Uchiha Sasuke?" Hiashi questioned. Naruto answered by powering up for a Hadouken. As his Hadouken was powering up, he felt something change in him. Unfortunately, never got to figure it out because Hiashi charged him, pushing his palm into Naruto's chest with very little chakra. Enough to knock him out, but not to kill him.

'I must win.' was the last thing Naruto thought before losing conscience. As Hiashi walked away, he noticed something change in Naruto's power. Naruto slowly stood back up, breathing heavily. Naruto turned to face Hiashi, then charged faster than before. Hiashi noticed that Naruto eyes were completely red, even the white. When Hiashi was thinking why Naruto was like this, Naruto closed the gap and grabbed Hiashi right arm. As Naruto grabbed hold of Hiashi arm, he pulled Hiashi toward him. During this motion, Naruto charged a one hand Hadouken and fired it, point-blank, at Hiashi. Hiashi was sent flying back, due to the force of the blast, but so was Naruto. As Hiashi stood back up, he noticed that Naruto had knocked himself unconsience.

Hinata noticed this and rushed over to Naruto's side to check if he was okay. When Hiashi could walk properly, he walk over to Naruto and noticed that Hinata had lost almost every bit of her shyness. To this he merely chuckled. He bented down and picked Naruto up. "No," Hinata yelled. "I won't let you hurt Naruto-kun anymore." She finished and slipped into the Juken stance.

Hiashi chuckled again before saying, "I'm merely taking Naruto-san to the hospital. Would you like to come along?" Hinata was shocked, no she was beyond shocked. First, her father was blasted by the boy he was carrying. Second, he laughed, well chuckled, and third, he called Naruto, "Naruto-san." When they reached the hospital, Naruto was rushed to a room but was merely exhaustion. With this known, Hiashi to see if the Hokage knew about this evil power.

**In Naruto's mind.**

Naruto wandered down a long hallway to see if he could find a way out of this place. "Man, where the fuck am I?!" Naruto yelled.

**"We're in your mind, kit."** said a clearly feminine voice.Naruto looked around to notice that he was not in the same place as before. He now stood in front of a giant cage. On the other side of said cage, was a woman weeping.**(Naruto weakness)** He rushed over to her. As he reached the gate, the woman said, **"Please just leave. Once you found out who I am, you'll just leave any way."**

**"****You should listen to her, and if you wish to live.****"**

"I know that she is the Kyubi, and I don't hate, but we will have to talk later. As for you, why do you look like me, and who in the nine circle of hell are you?"

**"****Me, I'm you, well the side that just wants to fight and kill.****You can call me Satsui no Hadou ni Mezameta Naruto****(4)****, or Satsui Naruto****"(5)**

"So you're the Satsui no Hadou part of me. Well I'll just kill you..." Naruto was interrupted by a flash of light and yell that sounded like 'No I was so close' When Naruto opened his eyes, he didn't see the dark side of him anywhere. He turned to Kyubi and saw that she had retreated deeper into the cage. "Kyubi-dono, I don't hate; just tell me why you attacked Konoha. And don't you felt like it because if you did you wouldn't be crying right now. Just tell me and I promise to help you." Minutes pasted as Naruto waited for an answer. When none came, he yelled, "Fine be a stuck up bitch. I never come back here or help you find a way out."

Naruto was stopped by a soft voice pleading, **"Please don't go, don't leave me alone. I just never thought anyone would care. The reason I attacked Konoha was because of this snake looking man said the Hokage had order him to try and steal my power. When I found out the truth it was too late. I woke up here and been here ever since."**

Naruto chuckled and said, "See now was that so hard." Naruto noticed that his body was starting to fade away. "Kyubi-dono, this is our limit, for now. Hasta luego."

**In the world of the wake**

Naruto slowly sat up, feeling like he did after a spar with Ryu or Ken. "Man, what in the world hit me?"

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" Hinata asked from the side of the bed.

"Yeah Hinata-dono I'm okay except for my everything." Naruto said as he layed back down. Just as he was getting comfortable, the door opened revealing Sarutobi and Hiashi. "Ah man, not right now."

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but you attacked Hiashi-dono. He better be glad his n..." Sarutobi was interrupted by Naruto flarring his ki.

"Oji-san, I attacked _him_ because of how he treated Hinata-chan," Naruto said as he climbed out of bed. He stood there, shirtless, ready to attack Hiashi.

Hiashi bowed, confusing Naruto, "You're right. I had no right to call Hinata those things. Please forgive me."

"You should be saying that to Hinata-dono." to which he pointed at Hinata.

"Hinata will you forgive me?" Hiashi asked still bowing. Hinata was so stunned that she fainted.

"Maybe you should tell her when she wakes up." Naruto pointed out. Naruto put on the of his gi, and was about to leave, but was stopped by Sarutobi.

"Oh Naruto, you have someone waiting for you at home." Naruto heard this and toke off hoping to get to see Ruka-chan or Ryu. As he rushed through the moonlighted streets, he came upon his home. When he opened the door, he saw a woman he never before.

The woman said, "...

**

* * *

**

**People I need to know when you want Naruto to graturate.**

**And the pairing is going to be a harem. The girls so far are Sakura from Street Fighter, Karin from Street Fighter, Hinata, and Fem Kyubi. If you have suggestions let me know.**

**1.Shoryuken Renda-Dragon Punch Barrage**

**2.Shuurai-Lightning Strike**

**3.Rensha Hadouken-Rapid Fire Hadouken**

**4.****The surge of murderous intent awakened in Naruto**

**5.Murderous Naruto**


	4. Family and Graduation

**Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Street Fighter or any of the song I show.**

**

* * *

**

_"Oh Naruto, you have someone waiting for you at home." Naruto heard this and toke off hoping to get to see Ruka-chan or Ryu. As he rushed through the moonlighted streets, he came upon his home. When he opened the door, he saw a woman he never before._

_The woman said, "..._

**Now on with the story.**

"Naruto, my sochi. It' me Kushina, your kaasan" was all the woman had to say before tears began to fall from her eyes. "I'm so sorry sochi but everyone told me you had die when the Kyubi. I'm so sorry, Naruto." The woman fall to her knees and started to sob asking for Naruto to forgive her. Naruto inturn was so shocked that he mind when into overdrive to deal with the fact that this woman was calling him her son. When his father said that his mother had died giving birth to him.

"Kaasan...," was all Naruto could utter before the woman bear hugged him asking once again for him to forgive her. "Kaasan, there is no reason for you to apologize. I thought you were dead so it's not your fault. Now tell me what happen." She said that her advisor had told her that Naruto had died fo Danzo could get his hands on Naruto, but when she returned to Konoha that she was told that he was taken way by Ryu and that he was training Naruto. Ryu being a close friend to Minato and herself, so she knew he would be in safe hands. By the end of the story, Naruto went from sad, inraged, pissed, understanding, to happiness, that he hadn't felt since he left for Konoha.

**Timeskip:1 year Graduation Day**

Kushina walks up the stair to Naruto's room and finds him in deep medition. Kushina started to shake him to get his attention. When she did, all Naruto's reply was "What Kaasan? Is it time for the academy?"

To which she replied, "Yes sochi,you better get going if you don't what to be late." When Kushina left, Naruto finished getting dressed. Now Naruto chose in cloths has changed of the past year. He only wears his gi when he is training on the Namikaze estate. Now he was dark blue, bordering on black, pants with flames going up his leg and a chain used as a belt, a zip up hoody, same color as the pants, with flames continuing from his pant to the top of his chest, and finally a black muscle shirt underneath the hoody.**(I'm trying to describe what Jin Kazama from Tekken looks like) **

Before we go any farther we must go back to check on how Naruto been. He's been researching on a way to let the Kyubi out without killing himself. He and Hinata got closer, as in boyfriend and girlfriend close. He never asked her out because of his feelings for Kura and Karin until he found out that he was pretty much forced into having a harem because of his status as the last known Namikaze alive, and the fact that he had three known arranged marriage two with Hinata and her 10 year old sister Hanabi, and the third with Yagyu Akane**(What you thought that she was just a placeholder.) **He was trying to found a way to use the Satsui no Hadou without losing control, and he also started to study a kenjutsu called iaido**(What Virgil uses in DMC 3) **He mastered the basic Rasengan and was working on the Hiraishin no Jutsu.

Now back to Naruto, he pulled his ipod out of one of his pockets, and started to listen to 'Pardon Me' by Incubus.

A decade ago  
I never thought I would be  
At twenty three  
On the verge of spontaneous combustion  
Woe-is-me  
But I guess that it comes With the territory  
An ominous landscape of never ending calamity  
I need you to hear  
I need you to see  
That I have had all I can take  
And exploding seems like  
A definite possibility to me

So pardon me while I burst into flames  
I've had enough of the world  
And it's people's mindless games  
So pardon me while I burn  
And rise above the flame  
Pardon me, pardon me  
I'll never be the same

Not two days ago  
I was having a look  
In a book and I saw a picture of a guy fried up above his knees  
I said, "I can relate,"  
Cause' lately I've been thinking of combustication as a welcomed vacation from  
The burdens of the planet earth  
Like gravity, hypocrisy, and the perils of being in 3-D  
And thinking so much differently

So pardon me while I burst into flames  
I've had enough of the world  
And it's people's mindless games  
So pardon me while I burn  
And rise above the flame  
Pardon me, pardon me  
I'll never be the same

When the song ended, the academy was in view. He put his ipod back into his pocket. As he entered the academy, he noticed two things missing. One being loudness of the students and the other was that Akane wasn't there. 'Now where is she? If she doesn't get quick she miss the exam but more importantly my prank'**(His mother, that's it.)** Naruto thought as he walked up the steps to sit next to Hinata, who has gotten alot less shy.

"Hello Naru-kun, I starting to think that you were going to be late."

"Hai, well you see..." a yell broke Naruto of his sentence. 'It's about damn time.' The door flew open to reveal that all the teachers, except for Iruka who was about to bust at the seams, had got new hairdos and new cloths, that complete scream 'I'm gay'. Some students were rolling on the floor laughing, others couldn't breath, one of course being Naruto. The teachers did the only thing they could. They rushed home to try, key word try, to get back to looking normal again.

"Well, it seems that thanks to one student. I will be the only one to ..." Something outside cought Iruka's attention. "GET DOWN!" was said as a gaint ball came fly through the window. A woman that Naruto was familiar with was seen in front of a sign that said 'The Amazing and Beautiful Mitarashi Anko' At the same time as Anko's entertance, Akane opened the door to see the sight first hand.

"I'll be helping Iruka here test you maggots, and you, at the door, get in here." Akane walked in and sat on the other side of Naruto.

"Thanks for the help Anko-san, but this is not necessary."

"The Hokage asked me. So don't think its charity. Now to begin the exam." Anko stated, sounding completely boried with the situation. The exam began with a writen test which Naruto spelt through, or would have if it wasn't for Hinata and Akane kept waking him up. The second part was just as easy.

'Throwing a shuriken and hitting a log. This is just too easy. There has to be something besides this for the people that graduate.' Naruto pondered on this as he threw all his shuriken and hitting every bull's eye. Now for the easiest part, or at least in Naruto's eyes.

"Alright," Iruka said to get the students attention. "Now is the time for the final part of the exam. Now when I call you name please come in the room with me and perform a Henge and Bunshin, and you will receive your hitai-ate" Naruto just tuned out the names until it was Hinata to which you basically said 'Don't you fail this easy test.' When it was Naruto turn, he pretty much got the same treatment. "Alright, Naruto please create a minimum of three bunshins and perform a henge." Iruka said.

"Whatever," Naruto perform the t seal and said "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Ten clones came into existence, and they then henged into Ryu.

"Congraulation, here is hitai-ate." Iruka stated with a smile. The rest of the exam continued as normal, and Akane graduated with Hinata and Naruto. "Okay, now to determine who the 'Rookie of the Year.' Well," Iruka paused as he looked over the grades. "It appears that we have a tie between Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Now would you two please come to the front of the class." As they walked to the front of the class, Sasuke could be seen glaring at Naruto. "Now this will be a Taijutsu only match.**(Seem familiar)** Ready? Hajime."

Sasuke wasted no time and charged at Naruto. Naruto saw this and prepared to sidestep Sasuke. When Sasuke was in range, Naruto changed his mind and performed a Harai Goshi**(sweeping hip throw)**. Naruto then stepped back so he could perform his Shoryuken Renda, but Sasuke stayed low to the ground so Naruto switched his game plan. He instead pulled Sasuke, when he was close enough, in and threw he to the ground. Naruto then grabbed his hands and pushed his free hand, edge first, into Sasuke's windpipe. "He shouldn't be a shinobi. You don't care if this whole village dies if you get your revenage, right?" Naruto, not giving Sasuke time to answer, stood up and started to walk back to his seat.

'What does he know about loniness. He's nothing in comparision to me an Uchiha.' Sasuke thought as he stood up and started to perform seals, ending in the tiger seal. He shouted, "Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Before a fireball was flying towards Naruto. Sasuke thinking he won started to laugh in trumiph.

"What are you laughing, _Uchiha_?" Naruto all but spat the name. "You should feel pride doaho.**(fuck-wit)** You the first person, I'm really going to use my Shunnrai." Naruto stood there with electricity jumping around him.**(Super Sayian 2)** Naruto toke a step forward and disappeared. Sasuke doubled over in pain from a unseen hit. "My Shunnrai turns my chakra into electricity and supercharges my muscles. Now lets finish this." Naruto disappeared again to reappear in front of and performed the Shoryuken, knocking Sasuke out. Naruto processed to walk back to the comforted of his seat.

"Alright, you teams will told in one week. So until then rest up."

Naruto met Hinata, Akane, and Hanabi waiting for him. Hinata was the first one speak, "Naru-kun, remember that you promised to take us on a date once me and Akane."

"I remember, but not today, I've got some train to do."

"Alright," Akane said reaching for the hilt of her blade. "but if you forget..." She left the threat in the air.

"I know. Husta luego." Naruto said after he had hugged and kissed each of the girls. When he got home, he rushed to his room and started to meditate.

**In Naruto's mind**

"Now where are you Satsui?"

**"****I'm behind you****"**

"Lets finished what we started. One attack, ready?"

**"****Hellyeah****"** The two charged their Hadoukens. Satsui finished his slightly before Naruto, and fired it while jumping and at Naruto. Naruto seeing this, did the same thing. An explosion followed by dust. There stood one figure, and before he could utter a word past out.

**

* * *

**

Alright the pairing far is going to be Sakura, or Kura, from Street Fighter, Karin from Street Fighter, Hinata, 10 year old Hanabi, Akane, Femkyubi, Anko, Kurenai, and Temari. Anymore or is that enough


	5. A Monster Enters the Scene

**Sorry it took so long, guys. I was in a bit of a dry spell.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Street Fighter, or any of the songs I show**

* * *

**Last time**

_**In Naruto's mind**_

_"Now where are you Satsui?"_

_**"**__**I'm behind you**__**"**_

_"Lets finished what we started in one attack, ready?"_

_**"**__**Hellyeah**__**"**__ The two charged their Hadoukens. Satsui finished his slightly before Naruto, and fired it while jumping and at Naruto. Naruto seeing this did the same thing. An explosion followed by dust. There stood one figure, and before he could utter a word past out._

**Now on with the story**

Naruto wakes up in his bed in relieve that he won. "Man if he had charged his a little longer I would have been toast, but he said something to me in the dust. What was it?" Before he could remember what it was that Satsui said, he blacked out from some kind of pain in the back of his head.

**With Sakura**

"I've been searching for Ryu-sensei, but all I got are rumors. May this was a bad idea. I wish Naru-kun was here. Maybe he could find Ryu-sensei or at least Ken-san." As she finished her thoughts, she saw a man in a white gi and wearing a white headband. Sakura noticed this and ran at the man shouting, "Ryu-sensei!!"

The man turned around to see a girl who he was familiar with. "Sakura-chan, is that you? What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question. Why didn't you return from the tournament?"

**Flashback**

_Ryu looked across the ring and saw Sagat looking at him with this cold, menacing glare. On the signal to begin was given, it was clear that Sagat had the upper hand. He never gave Ryu a chance to mount an offense except for a few lucky punches. This act of dodging and blocking continued until Sagat caught Ryu with an elbow to his chin. Sagat then stated in a annoyed tone, "You're weak boy! Why wouldn't you target my right eye...my weak spot?! Your attacks are completely pitiful!" Sagat stared down on Ryu, as Ryu slow was losing conscience. "Not even enough strength to talk, eh...?"_

_'Master, will I die here, not even able to fight back...? Dammit... training all this time, all for nothing?' Sagat continued to approach. Sagat then grabbed Ryu by his face and slow picked him up. When Sagat lifted Ryu as far up as he could, Sagat cocked his fist back and was ready to swing. As this was happening, Ryu's eyes flashed open, but they were blank like if his was knocked out. Ryu swatted Sagat's arm away. As he landed, he prepared for a shoryuken. Ryu's shoryuken not only knocked Sagat out, but it cut a diagonal cut in his chest._

**Flashback end**

"During the fight with Sagat, the Satsui no Hadou took over me and I nearly killed Sagat. So, I vowed that I could never face the two of you until I could completely subdue the Satsui." When Ryu finished he looked off into the distance as if in a trance. "Why isn't Naruto with you?" He asked as he came back to earth.

"He couldn't. Remember what you made him promise."

When Ryu remember the promise, he got a deadpanned look on his face "Oh, yeah. Sorry, I forgot." They continued down the road until they encountered another familiar face.

"Yo, Ryu, Sakura, where you been? I've been searching everywhere for you." Ken asked as he stopped in front of them.

"Well, I hav..." Ryu was interrupted by police sirens. The cars stopped and cops came out with weapon drawn.

"So, you're Ryu. You all are coming with me," a woman stated stepping out of one of the cruiser.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto woke up in a sewer, which he was common considering the fact that the evil part of him was in the sewer part of his mind. Only thing was that he knew he was not in his mind. Maybe it was the fact the Satsui Naruto was nowhere to be found. "Hmm… This is weird. Maybe I should just turn around and ..."

"Leave." said someone from the shadows of the sewer. "Maybe it was a waste of time to call you here. Oh well, I can't believe that Ryu would take on such a weak child as a student."

"Weak! Show your face and I'll show you how weak I am." Naruto started to drop into his stance. When he saw a woman in a loose red evening gown with large gold buttons, and a large golden scarf around her shoulders and arms; Naruto was at a lose for words for the beauty in front of him.

"Hmm... I see you like what you see, but I don't like weak children." The woman then started to create copies of her.

"What the ... Bunshins. Who are you, lady?" 'Which one is the real one?' Naruto dropped into the Hadouken stance. He started to focus his ki into his palms. 'Now where are you? ... Found ya.' "Hadouken" As the blast closed in on the woman, she grabbed her scarf and deflected back at Naruto. "Oh, shit." Naruto crossed his arms to block the blast. The Hadouken hits Naruto and he goes skidding across the water.

When he finally stopped, he noticed that the woman was floating in front of him. "You're stronger than I thought. Maybe there is promise for you after all." The woman started to fade away.

"Wait, who are you?"

The woman turned to look at Naruto, "Hmm... my name is Rose." With this, she fades away.

**Naruto wakes up**

Naruto shots up and looks around, "Maybe I've gone insane. First, the Satsui no Hadou, and now this Rose person, man, I hope all this just blows o... v... er." Naruto finished as he glanced at the clock. It read 5:45 P.M. "5:45, shit I've got 15 minutes before I have to meet Hinata, Hanabi, and Akane. Oh, shit if I'm late. They'll kill me." Naruto jumped out of his bed and rushed to the shower. When he finished, he noticed that he had 10 minutes to get dressed and get to the girls. As he finished getting dressed, he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He opened the door to be greeted with two Juken palm thrusts, stopped inches from his chest, and the point of a katana near his throat.

"Hello, Naru-_kunnnn_." Hinata stressing the kun, "Where have you been?"

"Hai, Naru-kun, we've been waiting for you." Akane said moving the katana closer.

"Hai, hai. Naru-kun, what took you so long too got up?" Hanabi moved her palm closer

"You would think I am insane. Ji goku, dearou en gozen.** (Hell I think I am)** Come on, let's get going before my okaasan founds out your here."

"Why, she seems ni..." Akane was interrupted by Naruto grabbing her hand in his right, and Hinata and Hanabi with his left. Naruto activated his Shuurai, and zanzou **(afterimage)** to the gate of the estate.

"Man that was close. If she saw you in my bedroom, I would never hear the end of it." Naruto turned to open the gate, but was stopped by Akane's katana. "What? You know as well as I do. If kaasan saw you three, I would never get her to shut up."

"That may be so," Akane moved her katana back to her side. "But you also know that she worries about you a lot more than she should."

"Hai, Naru-kun. Maybe you should tell her that you're leaving." Hanabi finished what Akane started. Naruto saw the reason behind their statement. Naruto zanzou back to the house to tell his kaasan he was leaving. After he told her, he zanzou back to the girls. "See, was that so hard?"

"It is when you kaasan is an overacted, overprotected shinobi that kick you ass," Naruto grinned before continuing. "But that's Kaasan for you. Are we ready to go now?" After he received three nods, they walked out the gate to the center of the village.

"So Naru-kun, where are we going?" Hinata asked looking at Naruto.

"Ah, we're going to the best place in the village. It's called..." Naruto's sentence was interrupted by a shinobi

"Naruto-sama, Hokage-sama requests your presents at once," the shinobi vanished

Naruto stood there dumbfounded by this fact until he heard sighs coming from behind him. He turned to see the girls looking down at the ground. "Go ahead Naru-kun. If the Hokage-sama asked for you it must be important. Beside, we could always try some other time," this came from Hinata, who knew that something had to be up since the Hokage doesn't ask for someone's presents without a good reason.

"Yeah Naru-kun, go ahead. We could try again tomorrow," Akane was the one that said this. Hanabi, who had been unusually quiet since the beginning of the walk, appeared to be particularly unease by this news, almost like an omen of ill fate.

"Naru-kun, be careful. I have a bad feeling" Hanabi said still looking at the ground.

Naruto walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. He then whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, I'll be with the old man. I'll be fine." Naruto then kissed Hanabi on her forehead. Naruto stepped back and activated his Shuurai. He then zanzoued to the Hokage's office. "What do you want now, oji-san!" Naruto said with an extreme amount of anger.

"Hello to you too, Naruto-kun. I have something I want to show you." The Hokage grabbed a remote from off his desk and turned on a TV to his left. "This was taken two days ago. I want you to tell me if you recognize anything." The Hokage pushed the play button on the remote. First, only screams were heard, screams of terror and extreme fear. Then the word "GOU HADOUKEN" can be heard. A giant ball of black energy seen along with bodies of presumed dead shinobi. Then a man wearing a black gi with the kanji 'ten' on his back.

The man then started to talk, "So weak, are there no challengers? How do you people continue to challenge me, when you are so weak" The man then turned and stared at the camera. Naruto finally had a clear view of the man's face. The man had red hair, that in a way deified gravity, prayer beads around his neck, and a face that held no compassion or guilt for what he had just done. The man then turned to leave the screen, but not before saying, "If you want to stop me. Come to the forest with the fence encircling it. You will find me there." The screen then went to static and finally turned off by the Hokage.

Naruto sat there, to shocked to say anything. When he finally came out of his stupor; he asked, "Has anyone else seen this and if someone has; did they go to where he is?" The Hokage then seemed unwilling to release the information. Naruto asked the questions again, unknowingly put a great deal of the Satsui no Hadou, ""Has anyone else seen this and if someone has; did they go to where he is?"

The Hokage, by now unease by the fact that Naruto was releasing so much energy behind his words, finally uttered, "Yes Anko-san and Kurenai-san, I unwillingly show them because one of their friends, Uzuki Yugao, was injured in the attack."

"When did they leave?" Naruto asked. He was becoming more worried since the man was a apparent master of the original version of the Ansatsuken, the style that killed Ryu and Ken's sensei.

The Hokage replied "They left about 5 minutes before you arrived." When the Hokage finished his sentence, he saw Naruto activate his Shuurai and disappear.

**The forest, after Anko and Kurenai saw the video.**

The two arrived expecting some kind of surprise attack, but what they saw was the man casually leaning against a portion of the fence. The man merely lifted his head up to acknowledge. He showed no intent to attack either Anko or Kurenai, but they didn't fill the same about the situation as he did. They both started to perform hand seals. Kurenai was the first to finish her seals and disappeared into thin air. Anko finish hers seconds after Kurenai did; she yelled "SENAI JASHUU." Snakes flew out of the sleeves of Anko's coat and wrapped around the man. After the snakes had wrapped around him, a tree then started to grow, entrapping him as it grew. The man simply sighed and released a massive amount of power, so much that the Hokage or any kage would be jealous. The man finally moved to attack. He rushed forward to attack Anko; only to have another tree form around him. "Now see want happens with you attack a Konoha shinobi, and one of our close friends," Kurenai said as she came of the tree and pressed kunai to his throat

The man started to laugh. The laugh continued until he said "Do you really think that you can kill me with that pitifully excuse for a blade." The man then released more energy. After the illusion was broken, he grabbed Kurenai and throw her into Anko. He cupped his hands together and an orb of pure energy; yelling "GOU HADOUKEN" he thrust his hands forward. The orb grew in size, till it was about as tall as the man was, and the man was above average height. The blast hit Anko and Kurenai, knocking them unconscious but not killing them.

**When Naruto finally arrives.**

Naruto arrived few minutes after the man used the Gou Hadouken. Naruto looked around and saw Anko and Kurenai laying on the ground, unconscious. Naruto rushed to their sides. He kneeled down and said, "Anko-dono, Kurenai-dono; don't worry! I'll get the both of you to a hospi..." Naruto felt some kind of energy coming from behind him. He spun around and saw the man leaning against a tree. "Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked. The man started to laugh, for reasons that were unknown to Naruto.

"You're the person here who was asked me that question, pupil of Ryu." Naruto eyes went wide, because he knew who this man was.

"Akuma," Naruto whispered before rushing this Akuma. Naruto jumped into the air and perpared for a Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku. As Naruto started to spin, Akuma grapped Naruto leg and flinged him to the ground. When Naruto hit the ground, a crater was formed. Naruto slowly stood up and fell to one knee, holding his back.

"Don't be so foolish, young one," Akuma said, confusing Naruto. "You are wondering why I don't kill anyone, aren't you. I only kill people who can match my skills."

"STUP UP!" Naruto yelled and stood up into the Hadouken stance. As the ki started to form in Naruto's hand, he noticed that Akuma was doing the same thing. They both thrust their arms forward, and Naruto yelled, "HADOUKEN." while Akuma yelled "GOU HADOUKEN." Akuma's Hadouken won, and Naruto was knocked back, landing a little bit away from Anko and Kurenai. Just before Naruto blacked out, he saw Akuma leave as if disapponented by the fact that he beat Naruto so easily. When he woke up, he was being cared for by a medic-nin. Naruto said with a voice that spoke of great pain, "No, take care of Anko-dono and Kurenai-dono, first."

"We're fine, kid. Worry about yourself for once." said Anko standing with the surport of Kurenai who was a little better off. Naruto smiled and opened his mouth as if to say something, but blacked out again.


End file.
